


On the first day of Christmas

by King_0f_the_Trill



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_0f_the_Trill/pseuds/King_0f_the_Trill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so this was originally a thanksgiving thing titled Things im thankful for but i got grounded before i could put it up. So i had to change alot of stuff but here it is.</p><p>{ALEXs THOUGHTS}<br/>~TOBINs THOUGHTS~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was originally a thanksgiving thing titled Things im thankful for but i got grounded before i could put it up. So i had to change alot of stuff but here it is.
> 
> {ALEXs THOUGHTS}  
> ~TOBINs THOUGHTS~

"Honey are you sure you cant make it home?"

"Yeah mom. I'm totally swamped with work." Alex replied

"Sweetie your sister was looking forward to seeing you for Christmas. We all were."

"I know. I'm really sorry. Its just that I'm behind." Alex said, sincerely

"Okay well i'll talk to you soon. Be safe. I love you."

"I love you to mom." Alex replied with a sad smile.

She really did wanna go home for Christmas. She missed her family. Her home. {I cant believe this. I'm gonna be the only one on campus. I should text Jeri. It'd be better if she heard it from me.} While Alex was looking down at her phone she ran into someone, causing her to drop it. "Shit." Alex said, out loud. "Whoa dude. My bad." The person apologized while picking up the phone. "No that was completely my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Alex said. As the stranger handed Alex her phone, she recognized them. It was the girl from one of her classes. "Your names Alex. Right?" The stranger asked while sticking their hands deep in their pockets. "Yeah. Alex. And your....Tony? No wait! Toby! Your names Toby!" Alex smiled at the stranger. The stranger just laughed. They had an infectious laugh, leaving Alex smiling. "Whats so funny?" Alex questioned. "My names not Toby. Its actually Tobin, but you were close." Tobin stuck her hand out. Alex gladly shook it. "Gosh I am so sorry. Tobin. Got it. So Tobin why are you still here? I thought everyone would be gone by now." Alex asked. "Uh well I kinda couldn't make it home to the family, so i figured I'd hang around. I actually thought I would be the only one still around. No plans?" Tobin raised her eyebrows. "Not really. I mean I did, but I'm really far behind in Algebra. I cant really afford the vacation." Tobin could see that Alex was upset. "Come on man. Its Christmas. Your math can wait." Tobin said, with a kind smile. She felt bad for the girl. "Yeah I wish. If I don't do it now, I wont get it done." "Dude I could totally help you. I'm like a math wiz yo." Tobin said, with a goofy grin. "Really? Are you sure?" "Yeah. I mean if I helped you, you could be done tonight. Which means you could still make it home for the holidays." Tobin explained. "I couldn't ask you to do that, Tobin." "You aren't asking. I'm offering." "Okay...but why?" Tobin kicked at the ground with her old worn out vans. "I don't know. I just don't think anyone should be away from their family on a day as big as Christmas." Tobin replied quietly. "So what about you? Shouldn't you be home with your family?" Alex looked into Tobin's eyes. The silence was long. The eye contact made Tobin uncomfortable. "Tobin?" "Huh? Oh um...." Alex felt bad for putting Tobin in a spot. The girl was obviously uncomfortable. "You know what? I would really appreciate your help Tobin." Alex broke the silence, trying to fix her mistake. "Really?" Tobin looked up. "Yes really. Oh great math wiz." Alex smiled. "Cool. I'll meet you at the library at 7. I kinda have to be somewhere like 10 minutes ago." Tobin said, while walking backwards. "Yeah sure. I'll see you there." Tobin turned on her heels and ran. A smile on her face.

"Tobin you're late!" Cheney yelled, as she opened her door. "Well hello to you to." Tobin replied, under her breathe as she closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry. Hi Tobin." Cheney sighed as she went over to hug her friend. "I'm sorry too. I uh...got caught up." "Caught up?" "Yeah I kinda ran into someone." Tobin explained while mentally patting herself on the back for her clever word play. "Okay well, you need to help me pack. Quick. My flight leaves in," Cheney checked her phone."2 hours Tobin! Come on!" "Cheney relax. I'm not going to let you miss your flight. The last thing I want is to be stuck with you for the next week." Tobin was too busy laughing to dodge the shoe Cheney threw at her. "Ow! Oh my gosh! You are insane." "Whatever. Just take my stuff out to the car. And hurry up. You still have two more suitcases." "I have to carry all of these by myself?" "Come on Tobin. Put those guns to work. Besides, its not my fault you got 'caught up'." Cheney zipped her last bag. "Chop chop." She said, over her shoulder as she went into the bathroom. ~I should probably take the heaviest one first. Oh man what is in here? Who needs 3 suitcases for a week? This girl is crazy.~ Tobin quickly ran back inside for the other 2 bags. After she put them into the car, she waited outside for her friend. "Okay that's it. Thank you so much for the help Toby." Cheney paused for a while taking in the sight of her best friend. "My parents have been asking about you. You know they would love to have you." She took Tobin's hand. "Yeah I know." Tobin looked down at her feet. "So....why aren't you coming back with me? Why stay here?" "I don't know. I just don't think I'm ready to go back there yet." "Tobs look at me." Lauren dropped Tobin's hand and lifted her chin. "I get it Tobin. I'm not going to force you to come home. Just know that when ever you do decide to come home, you do have a family to come home to." Tobin smiled. She really did appreciate everything Lauren and her family did for her. They made sure she had a family and a home. Somebody to love her the way her own family should have. Ever since her junior year in high school they had been there for her. When her parents kicked her out, Cheney's family took her in. No questions asked. "Come here." Cheney held her arms out toward Tobin. Tobin hugged her tight. "I love you Tobin." "I know. I love you too." Tobin mumbled into Cheney's shoulder. They puled apart and Cheney got into her car. "You are always welcomed at our house. And you have a whole week to change your mind." Cheney said, through the window. "Thank you." Tobin replied. Cheney kissed the top of Tobin's head as she leaned on the open window. "Call me. Everyday." " I will Chen." "Promise." "Lauren I promise I will call you everyday. Now go. Or you'll miss your flight." " Alright alright. I just wanna make sure you're going to be ok." "Cheney I'm gonna be fine. I'm not a kid anymore." "Yeah I know. Okay I'm leaving. I love you. Be safe. Take care." She rolled up the window and pulled off. Tobin waved after the car until she couldn't see it. She stood there for a while smiling. Then she checked the time on her phone. 6:30. ~Damn.~ She started her long walk across campus. About 5 minutes later her phone went off. It was her sister Perry.

P: You aren't coming home for Christmas are you?

She just looked at her phone. A minute went by. Then another. She didn't know how to reply. A simple 'no' wasn't good enough. A new text came through.

P: You aren't are you?

Tobin sighed. she thought about it for a while then typed her response.

T: No. I'm not. Perry I'm really sorry but I just cant.

P: Tobin you promised.

T: I know. I thought I was ready, but I'm not. I'm so sorry. Please believe me.

P: I do. I just miss you Tobin.

T: I know. I miss you too Perry. Honest.

P: Please come home for new years.

Tobin didn't reply. She couldn't. She didn't want to have to break another promise. Her phone beeped again.

P: Please Tobin.

Tobin bit her lip and walked a little faster. As she was walking she noticed her cheeks were wet. She wiped her face with her sleeve, and looked down at her phone. ~Great. On top of everything I'm gonna be late.~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {ALEXs THOUGHTS}  
> ~TOBINs THOUGHTS~

Alex checked her phone. 6:56. { Maybe she's still busy with whatever she was doing earlier. Maybe she just lost track of time. Or changed her mind completely. What did I expect? That some stranger that I talked to for 5 minutes was going to help me do my homework? Of course not. I might as well just go back to my dorm and do it myself.} Alex logged off of her laptop and put it in its bag. As she was zipping it, she heard someone walk up behind her. "Are you leaving?" Alex turned around and saw Tobin with her hands in her jacket pockets. "Um yeah. I kinda have to get this done." Alex replied, looking at her bag. "Oh. Okay." Tobin pushed her hands deeper into her pockets. { She looks...sad?} "Actually, you know what? The time it would take me to get back to my dorm, I could be started already. So.." "So?" Tobin raised her eyebrows, "So you better not have any plans, because we're going to be here for a while." Alex laid her stuff back down. "Awesome." Tobin took of her hat and jacket and sat down next to Alex. "Thanks for waiting. Well almost waiting. Thanks for not leaving." Tobin fiddled with her beanie. "Yeah well, there aren't a lot of people OFFERING to do math." Alex logged back into her laptop. As it was loading she took her book out. "Okay so where are we starting?" Tobin asked. "Um somewhere around here. I think." Alex flipped through her book. "So uh not that it matters but you kinda look sad. Change your mind about helping me?" Alex bumped shoulders with Tobin. "What? No its not you. Its just...I don't know." She looked down at her hands in her lap. "Hey. Tobin you can talk to me. If you really wanted to. I'd listen." Alex reached over and squeezed Tobin's hand. ~Should I? I mean it wouldn't hurt right?~ "I know we just met and that we aren't really friends but I've learned that it helps to talk about it." Alex continued. Tobin stayed silent. "Okay well Mr.Maddox wants me to start on page 215 and end on page 228. Damn." Alex looked at her book confused. "Maybe if we start on page," "Wait. Can we uh...can we hold off on the math? Just for like 10 minutes." Tobin interrupted. "Yeah. Of course." Alex dog eared her page and closed the book.

"Okay uh...its like..well I.." 

"Tobin relax. Its okay." Alex reached for Tobin's hand.

"No its not. Its not okay." Tobin closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You don't have to be sorry." Alex said. Tobin's eyes were still closed. "Is it about your family?" Tobin nodded. "Does it have to do with the fact that you're here and not there for Christmas?" She nodded again. "And you want to talk about it?" She opened her eyes. "Kinda." Alex waited. "Do you want me to go first?"  Tobin nodded. Alex smiled. Tobin reminded her of a scared kid. "Well I grew up in a house about 2 hours from here. I have two older sisters. Jeri and Jeni. Do you have any sisters?" 

"Yeah I uh have 2 actually. Older. And a younger brother."

"What are their names?"

"Perry, Katie and Jeffrey." Tobin was bouncing her leg now.

{What is she so nervous about? She always seems so calm.} "A  younger brother huh?"

"Yeah."

"What was he like? Annoying I bet."

Tobin smiled. "I don't know. Kinda. But it was understandable ya know? I always wanted to tag along with my older sisters. Must be a younger sibling thing I guess. Did you ever feel like that?"

"Oh yeah. All the time. I wanted to be like them. Man I followed them everywhere. I miss them every day. And my parents. God my parents. I knew it would be hard but this is ridiculous." Alex heard her own voice crack. Yeah she could always just drive the 2 hours but she never has the time. 

"And this is only your first year." Tobin smiled a sad smile toward the younger girl.

"What a long first year it has been. That's why I was really looking forward to going home this month." Alex was quiet for a while.

"What are you thinking about?" Tobin asked

"Who says i'm thinking?"

"Come on Alex. You're making the same face you make in class during EVERY test." Tobin smiled.

"You watch me in class?"

Tobin's smile faded. ~Smooth~ "What? No I Just..from my seat I can kinda see your seat and I just..." Tobin started bouncing her leg again.

{Change the subject Alex.} "What face do I make?" Tobin was looking down at her hands again.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. Come on just show me." Alex smiled. Tobin looked over at her for a while. Trying to see if she was serious. Then she twisted her face up. She exaggerated just to make Alex laugh. She did. Hard. ~Bingo.~ "Oh my gosh. I do not make that face." Alex said, through her laughter. "Uh yeah you do." Tobin started to laugh to. "Show me again." Tobin scrunched up her face and Alex lost it. Followed by Tobin. It finally died down about 2 minutes later. They were silent. Smiles on their faces.

"Tobin can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I was thinking,"

"Yeah I could tell."

Alex smiled then continued. "So you've been here for about two years right?"

"Just about. Why?"

"Tobin do you love your family?"

"Yeah. Alex of course."

"When's the last time you saw them?"

"I don't know. 3 years give or take."

"Why?"

"Alex."

"What happened? Tobin I know you love them. I can tell by the look on your face when you talk about them. So what went wrong?"

~I cant do this.~ "I cant do this."

"Tobin wait." 

"Alex i'm sorry. And i'm sorry I didn't help you with your math. Its late I gotta go." She got up and left.

{I shouldn't have done that. Why did I do that?} Alex dropped her head on the table with a loud thud. {I gotta get back to my dorm. It actually is late.} Her phone read 8:30. Campus curfew was 8:45. As Alex was packing her stuff she realized that Tobin had left her jacket hung on the back of her chair. Along with her hat. She grabbed them both and put her book bag on. When she got to the library door she saw that it was raining. {Damn I don't have a jacket. Wait yes I do.} She put on Tobin's jacket and pulled the hood over her head. It was too big and the sleeves to long. It smelled like Tobin. Alex smiled. She looked to her left and then to her right. {Tobin where did you go?} She zipped up the jacket and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {ALEXs THOUGHTS}  
> ~TOBINs THOUGHTS~

Alex was woken the next morning by a loud knock at her door.

{What the hell? Who would come knocking at my door so early?} She dropped her head back down on her pillow. {Maybe they'll go away.} KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. {Shouldnt everyone be gone for the holidays?} Suddenly Alex had a thought. {Tobin.} She jumped out of bed and ran for the door, throwing it open. First she was surprised. Then disappointed.

"Dude I've been calling you. I had to take a bus here. A bus Alex." 

Alex rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I'm sorry Kel. I thought you weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow."

"Are you gonna let me in?"

Alex moved aside and let her friend in and closed the door behind her. "No offence but why are you here?"

"We already talked about this."

Kelley's parents were going be out of town the week she planned to go back home. So she decided to come visit Alex on campus. 

"Yeah but you're early."

"I got bored of waiting. Did you sleep in that?"

Alex looked down and realized that she was still in her jeans and Tobin's jacket from the night before.

"I guess so."

"That's not your jacket." Kelley said, accusingly.

"How do you know? We haven't seen each other in 8 months. I could have brought a new jacket." Alex walked into the kitchen.

"Well for starters the sleeves are too long. And the whole jacket is just too big. So either you don't know how to buy your own clothes, or,"

{Uh-oh.} Alex turned around from the sink.

"Or?"

"Or that's not your jacket. So who's is it?"

"You're crazy. God I missed you."

"Is it a boys jacket? It totally is isn't it? Oh my gosh Alex!" 

"Do you want coffee? I'm gonna make coffee."

"Alex Morgan went off to college and got herself a boyfriend."

"Kel stop. Its not a boys jacket. I don't have a boyfriend."

{Technically it's not a boys jacket. Jacket for boys? Yes. Boys jacket? No.}

"What's his name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on dude I thought we we're best friends."

"We are."

"Not if you can't even tell me who you're sleeping with! Just tell me what the guy looks like."

"Kelley I'm not sleeping with anyone. Its just a stupid jacket okay there is no guy."

"So Its a girl?"

"What? You are insane."

"Hey man if that's what you're into."

"Kelley oh my god we are not having this conversation."

"So it is a girl! Your face is all red! Alex are you doing that college experiment thing?"

"If you don't shut up I'm going to pour this hot water on you I swear to God."

"I can already tell that you're lying dude, you might as well just tell me."

{She's right. How does she do it?}

Even when they were young Kelley could always tell when Alex was lying.

"Alex. Come on dude."

Alex sighed. "The jacket belongs to a girl named Tobin. She left it at the library last night."

"So you decided to just wear it?"

"It was raining. Look I'm not sleeping with her and I'm not into her. So there."

"Liar. I'm gonna be here for a week so you can tell me now or you can tell me later. Your choice."

"Wow. Generous."

Kelley folded her arms over her chest

{Here we go.}

"Kel seriously?"

...

"Come on you can't ignore me for a week."

But they both knew she was wrong. She'd done it before. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I don't like her. Even if I did it wouldn't matter. She's not gonna talk to me again after last night."

Kelley raised her eyebrows towards Alex.

"Last night we were at the library to do some math. We started talking and I asked her about her family, which apparently is a touchy subject. So she got up and left." Alex was looking down in her cup. {I blew it.}

"Alex you know I don't care right? What I said earlier about the experiment thing. It was stupid and I didn't mean it. I don't care who you're into. You're still the same Alex I've known since high school." Kelley had crossed the room and was standing next to Alex.

"Really?"

"Duh. At this point I don't think dumping you is an option. You know way to much." Kelley smiled. She always knew what to say.

"So what's she like?" She began to ask the typical best friend questions.

"Shy. Like really shy. She's nice and funny. And a huge dork." Alex smiled into her coffee.

"So where is she?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well you cant keep the jacket. Plus it'll give you a reason to show up at her dorm." Kelley explained as she walked through the kitchen and back out the door.

"Wait Kel I haven't even showered yet! Or brushed my teeth! Dude where are you going!?" Alex poured her coffee out and slipped her shoes on. She closed and locked her door.

"Kel stop. Where are you going?" Alex grabbed her friend by the arm once she caught up.

"Registration duh." She replied as if it were the the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"Alex you cant just go knocking at every door on campus. We're going to get her room number." Kelley opened the door to the building they were standing in front of. "After you."

"Gee thanks." Alex shoved her friend out of the way.

"Rude. I'm trying to help you out here."

"They aren't just going to tell us where she lives Kel. They aren't allowed."

"Look. Do you want to talk to her or not?"

"Yeah but,"

"No buts. Dude if you chicken out now then you'll chicken out again next time. And the time after that. And you're going to regret it. Trust me."

"Kel are you okay? You're kinda...serious."

"This isn't about me. Its about you. I just want you to be happy."

{Weird.}

"Alright. Come on you goon." Alex put her arm around Kelley's shoulders. They got to the front desk and saw a man sitting there looking bored. 

"Excuse me sir." Kelley leaned on the counter.

"What can I do for you ladies?"

"We're from out of town. We came to visit our um sister for the holidays but silly us we don't know what dorm she's in."

Alex had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing at Kelley. 

"Well if she's your sister why don't you just call her?" The man looked genuinely confused.

"Its a surprise." 

The man just looked at them. {Oh man here it comes. I cant believe I let her talk me into this. What a stupid idea.}

"What's the name?" He asked, turning to his computer.

"Tobin." Kelley smiled.

"Tobin Heath?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright names?"

Kelley's smile fell. She looked to Alex.

"Perry and Katie." Alex replied.

The man wrote the names on a visitors pass and handed it to the girls. "Here you go." He wrote a number on a sticky note and gave it to them as well. "Should be out the door and all the way down on the left."

"Thank you." Kelley took the paper with a smile. They got outside, looked at each other and high fived. 

{Bingo.}


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {ALEXs THOUGHTS}  
> ~TOBINs THOUGHTS~  
> *flashback*

~Stupid. Stupid! Why did I leave? Why do I have to be so...so...stupid? I can't believe I just did that. Just left her there. Nice one Tobin. She'll probably never talk to me again.~

 

While Tobin was mentally slapping herself, she heard her phone ring from somewhere in her dorm. It was Cheney's ringtone. She rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

 

"Dang it. Ouch." Tobin said, through her teeth while rubbing her elbow.

 

She stood up and ran to the living room. She didn't see it so she turned out the couch cushions. Finally she found it under the tv stand. 

 

"Hello?"

"Gee Tobin what took you so long?"

"Sorry Lauren. I couldn't find my-"

"Never mind." Cheney interrupted. "How are you? Are you good? Have you eaten?"

"Lauren." Tobin rolled her eyes.

"Studied? Tobin you know we have exams after break. You can't afford to goof off all week."

"Cheney. Chill out for like two seconds please."

"Okay. You're right. I'm sorry. Start over. Good morning Tobin."

"Good morning Cheney. I'm fine. I haven't eaten. And I totally haven't studied. Duh."

"Duh. Of course." Cheney smiled. Tobin could feel it even over the phone. 

"What about you? What's up? How is everything?" Tobin asked.

"I'm good. Yeah everything is good. Exactly how we left it." 

This time Tobin smiled.

 

*Flashback*

At this point Cheney's mom had given Tobin her own room. It was a storage room. The summer before freshman year Lauren helped her clean it out and move her stuff in. They spent the whole summer fixing it together. Cheney was like her sister. Except...better. In a way. Cheney was always there for her. Always. She never judged Tobin. Never turned her back to her. Cheney was like the family Tobin never had. She made her feel loved. And that was all Tobin really wanted. Before this semester started Tobin was at the Cheney's. They spent the whole break sleeping late and staying up till 3 in the morning. Just like when they had sleepovers in high school. They never left the house and they ate a bunch of junk food. Tobin liked doing this because it reminded her of when she was younger. Eating candy until she got sick. She was happy to know that growing up didn't always mean 'Growing Up'. She still had no self control around sweets. She still had no self discipline about going to bed on time. Or getting up on time for class. Tobin was still Tobin. Growing up wasn't as bad as adults made it seem. She was ok. She graduated high school. Got into college with her best friend. She was doing good in all her classes. Great actually. So yeah. She was okay. They kept pushing back the day to leave for campus. They liked being home. Eventually they pushed it back to the day before classes started. When they woke up that morning they laid in bed for about 20 minutes watching tv. They slept in Lauren's room. There was knock at the door. 

 

"Girls. Time to get up." Cheney's mom stuck her head through the doorway.

"We're up mom."

"No. Up as in get out of bed. Come on." She strolled across the room and drew the curtains.

"Mom it's only 8:30." Tobin said, hiding her face in Lauren's shoulder. When she first came here she never knew what to call Lauren's mom. It started as Mrs. C. After she was officially moved in though, Lauren's mom told Tobin that she 'Would just love it if she called her mom'. Tobin thought that would be weird. But actually it was easier than she thought it would be. It was just natural. Normal. Tobin was, after all, a part of the family. Completely accepted. Lauren was her sister. Lauren's mom was Tobin's mom. Lauren's dad called Tobin 'The son he never had'. He bragged about her to his co-workers. Tobin was a star athlete. They watched games together everyday after he came home from work. Whatever sport was in season. She called him dad and made him proud. He called her his kid and made her feel loved. 

"You cant sit in bed and watch cartoons all day."

"Why not? Spongebob is about to come on."

"Tobin." She put her hands on her hips.

"Uh-oh." Lauren looked at Tobin.

"Mom mode." They both said. They looked at each other and cracked up.

"Alright. Enough now. Get up. You guys are gonna catch traffic if you don't leave soon." 

"Ah man, boooo." Tobin replied. 

"Get to it girls." She left the room.

"Come on Tobin." Lauren climbed out of bed.

Tobin groaned. They washed up and got dressed. When they got downstairs, Tobin went right to the fridge.

While she had her head in the fridge, she heard someone coming down the stairs. 

"Hey dad." Lauren said.

"Good morning sweet heart." He kissed her on the head.

Tobin pulled the orange juice carton out of the fridge and drank from it. 

"Morning champ." He kissed the top of Tobin's head then grabbed the carton from her and drank from it also. Lauren smiled.

"Morning dad. Working today?"

"Always." He put the container back in the fridge and closed the door. He punched the air around Tobin's head. She ducked into a fighting position and suddenly they were wrestling in the kitchen. 

"You're getting a little to old for this don't you think dad?" Tobin said, while jumping around him.

"Oh no. Not yet kid." He replied, as he threw a punch near Tobin's stomach.

"Mom. They're doing it again." Cheney yelled, up the stairs.

Her mom came and stood at the edge of the kitchen. "Boys that's enough. You've both got places to be."

"He started it." Tobin turned around to face her.

"Watch your back." She heard behind her and then suddenly she was upside down. 

"Lets hear it kid. I ain't got all day." Her dad said, as he held Tobin over his shoulder.

"Alright alright. You're the king." Tobin said, through her laughter.

"What? I didn't catch that." 

"You're the king." She said louder. 

"Better." He put her down and fixed his tie.

"What?" Tobin said, as she jumped on the counter.

"Nothing. I'm gonna miss you kid." He said.

"Ah geez dad you do this every time. I'm only going a few hours away. Plus I'll be back for break." Tobin reminded him.

"I know, I know. I'm still gonna miss you though. Both of you." He pulled Lauren into his side. "When are you guys heading out?"

"Right now actually. We packed the car last night." Lauren said.

"Alright. Come here. Come on." He held his other arm out for Tobin. She hopped off the counter.

"I love you guys. Ok?"

"We know dad." Lauren and Tobin replied.

"Alright." He kissed them both on the forehead. Lauren hugged her mom and gave her kiss on the cheek. She grabbed her keys and went to the car. Tobin did the same thing and started to follow.

"Hey Tobin."

"Yeah dad?" She turned around.

"I'm proud of you. I really am."

"Dad." She hugged him again. "Thank you."

She went out to the car and got in. Her parents stood at the front door waving. Tobin's eyes were watery.

"Everything alright?" Lauren asked.

They both waved to their parents, knowing it would be a while before they came back. Lauren pulled off.

"Yeah. Everything's good." Tobin said, smiling.

*end flashback*

"Just like we left it huh?"

"Yeah. Tobin you should be here. This is your family too. Your home."

"I know Cheney. I know."

All of a sudden there was a loud knock at the door.

"Then why-"

"Cheney hold up." Tobin cut her off.

"Tobin."

"Wait. I gotta check the door."

"Hurry up."

Tobin sat her phone down on the coffee table. She got up and went to the door. She looked through the peephole. 

~Holy crap! No way! It's her. She came. Why?~

Alex and someone she'd never seen before were standing at her door.

~What do I do? ~

She paced by the door.

~Duh. Open the door.~

She ran back to the living and picked up her phone.

"Cheney. I gotta call you back. Something came up. Bye I love you."

"Tobin wai-"

Tobin hung the phone up.

 


End file.
